In recent years, a computer system capable of diagnosing disease of a plant by imaging an image of the plant is proposed.
In such a computer system, a configuration in which a disease diagnosis is performed by measuring a change in temperature or color of the plant using a spectrometer or an infrared thermography is disclosed (see Non Patent Document 1).